Similar Oppisits
by jillianahmazing
Summary: Im sure deep down inside they are just like us." Maria sighed watching the girls from afar. "Or.." Lane started. "Maybe WE are just like THEM."
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Diary,**

8th grade hasn't been treating me so well. I mean with all these mean rich girls and crap. I don't even understand why I can't just fit in with them. Maria thinks the same thing. We only imagine what it would be like to be on there side. But we know that it's a mission that is impossible. Day 6 of the school year and my zits are getting worse. Over the summer I had perfect skin that was fit for Cover girl with no make up editing needed. There was no stress or popular girls over break. Now there are girls smothered in juicy and Betsy. Whatever is all I think. But it's really getting at me. But what can I do? Absolutely nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't freak out about it." Maria patted my covered shoulder.

"It's a big deal. I don't need _more_ embracement." I looked down at the stain on my jean skirt that I thought, this morning, was a perfect idea. No designer, just from target. I had nothing against target. But curse you target for making your jean skirts non- embarrassment free. I paired my skirt with a long sleeved flannel top with blue and white stripes. I kind of looked like I fitted in. My hair was actually cute. I have brown hair. It's never in my eyes like the popular girls. I had my hair curled and bumped up back in a clip. This morning I looked runway ready. At least that's what I thought. Until I got to school. Everyone was thinking I was a wannabe. And I was, just didn't admit it.

"Shoot." I turned the other way, the way I wasn't supposed to go. "Here they come." The girls came down the hallway with there tiny piece of mint gum chomping between there teeth.

"Oh gosh." Maria followed me. She should be more embarrassed, and she was. She had on a plain colored tee with a rip in the shoulder and jeans. Her hair was braided. The only thing about Maria that was amazing was her face. She was beautiful. She said the same thing about me too. But Maria was pretty pretty ! Blue eyes, dark blonde hair. Perfectly straight. I thought I was pretty, actually. My clothes were the wreck that ruined everything. All of my chances of being like _them_. They glared at us knowing we were hiding. Then I remembered, hiding won't make it any better. I can't believe how weird I was, but people had to get used to it. I won't change as fast and everyone thinks.

**SHALL I CONTINUE? HAHA**


	3. Chapter 3

"How was school?" My mom was sitting at the kitchen table reading a _people_ magazine.

"It was good." I smiled, always hiding the bad stuff. She used to ask what happens during school but she stopped after she realized I wasn't telling the truth. "The principle knows everything." She told me. Is the principle supposed to talk about your child's social "issues" in front of your parents? Kind of…PERSONAL! So she didn't bother asking anymore, because I would always lie.

"Can you come here, lain?" My mother, Joy asked. I sighed while putting my backpack away and went to sit down at the table across from my mother.

"Yes?" I asked peeking at myself at the nearest mirror in the corner, I didn't look bad. Just a dang stain.

"Would you like to baby-sit tonight?" Joy asked. Why was this some important 'sit down and talk at the table' discussion? It's _babysitting_.

"Sure…" I said slowly waiting for some bad situation to come up. "Is something _wrong_?"

"What?" Joy asked finally looking up from the magazine. "Well, its just you won't get paid for this job."

"Why?" I kind of shouted. No babysitting if there is no money involved, it was a rule.

"Laura is a little low on money and she needs a baby sitter ASAP and I told her that you will be generous enough to do it." My mom said.

"But I'm saving up, _remember?_" I reminded my mom.

"Yes, designer clothes."

"Designer _shirt_." I corrected. I needed at least a juicy couture shirt to last me at least a day of eyes, in a good way.

"Yeah." Joy waved her hand in disappointed of her daughter.

"I'm sorry mom. I won't do it." I knew this was a start of being a more well lived person. Choices.

"Okay…" She sighed picking up the phone slowly trying to make me feel horrible about my decision. "I guess I will have to just call her and tell her she can't get a babysitter tonight." It was _not _going to work. I couldn't do it. No. Wait, yes. I have to.

"I-" I muttered, than stopped myself from being a better person. Popular's wouldn't take on this challenge and get no money, so I didn't.

"Okay. Have fun, Ill be upstairs." I ran upstairs before her horrible puppy eyes dug into my brain. When I got to my room I turned on the radio to what every other girl listens too. Alternative rock. All time low was on. "Dear Maria count me in." I looked in my full length mirror that was attached to my walk in closet door. I looked in the mirror and got closer and closer. Everything was perfect, until finally the mirror was closer then ever. My stain was shown in my eyes. Why does one little thing ruin my over all appearance. I do know that tomorrow, I will look exactly like them. And I could stay up until midnight to make myself perfect. I don't care. Whatever it takes to make me somewhat noticeable. And not as a loser. Goodbye Target, Hello marc Jacobs. Maybe?


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

Dear Diary,

Still, nothing good. At all. To start, I raised up my confidence to a high level thinking I looked fabulous today, and then find a stain and freak. Then, my mom asks me to baby-sit. When there is no money given after! I hope tomorrow will be much better. I have a lot of work and research to do, and im not talking about school work.

**GOOD MORNING.**

My eyes were all crusty, my face was bright red, and I want ready to make myself confident. Maybe I shouldn't do this today? No! I have to! If I had one more day of accidents, I would blow. Last night didn't turn out how I wanted it too. My clothes were all dirty; I had nothing that matched the amazing girls at school. I was sunk. Deep. I took a look in my closet for the 6th time that morning and night. I guess I could make something work. I chucked out a few shirts onto the floor that were some what reasonable. I took a look at what I had thrown out. A puffy sleeved white shirt, kind of short though. A razor back long sleeved cotton shirt, to difficult. And a yellow smock dress. I was going to go with the dress. Everyone wore dresses, but I had no leggings what so ever. Tights! Yea, tights. I slipped on the dress, the tights and a jean jacket. I looked amazing, I really did! I pinned up my hair so it was messy but neat at the same time. I stuck bobby pins in everywhere and formed them into X's. I went to school looking exactly how I imagined. Until I saw and heard giggles.

"oh. My. God." I covered my face with my tiny hand that did nothing at all. "What's wrong _now_?"

"Uhmm…" Maria scanned my outfit. Then once she got below, she made a face. An icky face. "The tights." She whispered.

"Sh-" I was about to swear disappointed I messed up again. "Shoot!"

"It's okay! Just take them off!" Maria suggested.

"Hellooo!!" I waved my hand in her face. "I would get in _deep _trouble. My bare legs aren't good enough to stun anyone anyways."

"Oh geez." Maria rolled her eyes. She was going to give me the "Your prettier than all of them." Lecture. I didn't need it! It would never really make me feel _pretty_ just give me a little confidence. "Take them off now! I will love you forever." For some reason, it worked. I took them off and lived a happy day. Why so simple?

**CONTINUE/?!**


End file.
